The Final Battle
by SMOKEY96
Summary: A year after Cedric death, Bella is still coping. Their son was born. The Ministry has ordered that all children from newborns to seventh years to go into hiding. Bella and Anthony are sent to a town called Forks. How will she react FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Ministry's Precaution

**Summary: A year after Cedric death, Bella is still coping. Their son was born. The Ministry has ordered that all children from newborns to seventh years to go into hiding. Bella and Anthony are sent to a town called Forks. How will she react when she sees a certain man with brown hair? Voldemort is alive and causing trouble. Harry and the others are fighting. What will happen when it comes down to protecting the thing you love the most**

**AN: I have made a mistake on this but I changed it. I accidentally made Cedric die a year before his death. Instead of June 24, 1995 I put June 24, 1994. Also I put Anthony's Birthday a year before. So the updated dates now are correct.**

I laughed as my son started to walk. He had my brown hair and his father's gray eyes. He had just turned one year old. So far he thinks that he is the king of the house.

I have became a widow a year and half ago. My husband was killed. I finished my seventh year. When I was going to class, I would drop Anthony with Amos and Annabeth or mom and dad. They all loved him.

I was currently training to become a Auror. The training took three years. After the Goblet of Fire, I have stopped being called for. The Dark Mark soon was disappearing. This was strange. Most of the dark marks stay on forever but the people that had gotten the mark during that year at Hogwarts, it was disappearing. I guess it happened because it was not the Dark Lord that cast it upon us, so it would disappear.

I was training with Tonks. She was very fun to train with. She was very funny at times but very scary when angry. She gets mad every time someone calls her by her first name not by her surname.

I was training again with Tonks when Remus came running in. Remus looked out of breath.

"What is wrong Remus?" Tonks asked him.

"All of the children are starting to go into hiding." He told her.

"What?"

"The Ministry believes that the children need to be hidden." This caught my attention. He was looking at me.

"How old are the children that they are talking about?" I asked him.

"Newborns to seventh years." I gasped.

"This means that Anthony needs to go into hiding?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes."

"I will not leave him."

"We know. You will be sent into hiding also."

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know but that is up to the ministry." I nodded. "You might want to go home and tell you parents and in-laws about what is happening." I nodded and ran out of the training room. I ran all the way back home. I ran up to my house (same on the profile). I ran up the second floor, which my parent resided. I knock of the door. It opened.

"Mom, Dad." I called to them. They both turned around. In the crib was Anthony. He looked at me curiously. I smiled at him, then I looked at my parents. "The children are being sent into hiding." I told them straight out.

"What?"

"Every child that has witch blood flowing through their veins is being put into hiding. Newborns to Seventh years are being told to hide. This includes Anthony." I told them.

"What about you?"

"Since Anthony is only one year old, I will go into hiding with him." I told them.

"Where will you go?" They asked.

"I don't know. That is up to the ministry." I told them.

I looked at Anthony. He looked at us like he understood every word that we were saying. He looked some much like his father. I don't know what I would have done without him. I walked over to him and pushed his hair out of his eyes. I smiled at the last part of Cedric.

**CPOV**

It has been a year and a half since I was damned to this life. My son was born January 15, 1996. I was told by Dumbledore. I would never see my son though. I was able now to control my bloodlust to where I am able to go to a muggle school. I am go to school now with my adopted siblings.

Carlisle saved me on that fateful day of June 24, 1995. Technically I did die because my heart no longer beats.

We have moved to a town called Forks.

My siblings were vampire also but much older than me. When they found out that Carlisle had changed me, they were shocked. They were all saddened when they heard of my wife.

Every moment of everyday I thought about Bella and our son. I wondered how he looked. How she was doing? Did she ever get married? What was she doing with her life now that she has graduated?

Bella said that she always wanted to stay in the fight though. So I'm guessing an Auror.

I was playing piano when Alice knocked on the door.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"We are going to be having a new student coming today."

"This has to do what with me?" I asked bored.

"Come on, Edward! You can't just locking yourself away to drown in your loneliness!" She yelled at me.

"How would you feel if you were part from Jasper- forever?" I asked her. That shut her up. "I have been separated from my love of my life!" I never told them about my son. "Hell I haven't even seen my son!" Everyone except Carlisle came running in.

"Son?" Esme asked.

"Yes, my son. My wife was pregnant before I was turned. After the third task, we were planning on telling the new publicly but we never got the chance to. Bella had him on January 15th this year. I will never get to see my son or wife again." I put my face in my hands. I felt someone put their arms around me. Most likely Esme.

"You really loved her?" Rosalie asked.

"More than anything in the entire world. I made a promise with her. I said that I would never leave her a widow and never leave our child to grow up without a father. I have broke that promise." I told them.

"Come, Edward. We have to go to school." Alice nudged me. I nodded and slowly rose up. I felt dead inside. I had no reason to live for the reason was gone and away.

**BPOV**

Anthony and I were going to a small town named Forks. There in that town, I had a uncle that was a squib named Charles. He was my father's twin brother. There I would be his niece and Anthony would be my little brother.

Charles was a average-sized man with brown hair and a mustache. He had brown eyes. I had blue. Our family was full of pure-bloods, no one knew quite sure why he was a squib meaning that he had no powers.

I met up with Charles once we arrived in Port Angeles.

"Hello, I'm Charles. I guess I am your uncle." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Charles," I shook his hand. "I'm Isabella but I prefer to be called Bella. This is my son Anthony." I smiled at Anthony as he looked at Charles.

"Well, come on." He led us out of the airport. He led us to a police car. He put my bag into the trunk. I just had to take one bag because I used a undetectable extension charm on it, so everything fit inside.

We drove silently to Forks. Anthony was having fun being in a muggle car. The only car that he has been in was the one that my father has. Other than that he never has been in a car. He was looking and seeing that we were still on the ground. He looked at me. I giggled. He looked so funny behind the bars.

"Anthony, the car is not going to fly okay." I told him. He looked disappointed and went to looking at the road. I shook my head. I looked at the sky. Here in Forks, it was under the constant rain and clouds.

Then we came up to a home.

"Well, welcome to your new home." Charles announced. I smiled and got out of the car and went to the back where Anthony was sitting. I grabbed him and Charles grabbed my bag. "Is everything that you need in here?" He asked as he lifted it. I giggled again.

"I used a charm." I told him. He chuckled.

"I should have guessed that." He walked inside of the house. I followed him, holding Anthony on my hip. (Pic of Anthony on profile) I walked to the second floor. There was a room. In the room was a queen sized bed with a crib on another side of the room. The bed was the closest thing to the window while the crib was the farthest away from the window and door. I smiled at Charles. I hugged him. "Thank you."

"No problem. You are my family." He told me. He was prepared to walk out, then he remembered something. "Oh, yeah. You start to go to school tomorrow."

"What about Anthony?" I asked him.

"I have friends who are werewolves. They will watch him." I nodded. Thank god.

"Thank you for everything." I told him. He nodded and walked down stairs. I looked at the room. Then I sat on the bed. Anthony was tired. I put him in the crib. His crib was made out of dark wood (On profile). He put him in his bed. Then I fell onto my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up with something ringing. I looked at the clock. It was time to go to school. I got ready. Then I picked up Anthony and ran down stairs. I carried my wand with me just in case. There on the couch watching TV was Charles.

"Morning Charles."

"Morning."

"So what is happening with Anthony?" I asked.

"I am going to drop him off him with the pack." I nodded. "Oh yeah. I got you a gift."

"You did?" I asked him.

"I bet you didn't want to go to school being dropped off in a police car so Charlie and I bought you this." He led me outside. There was a car. It was a bmw. (I know that this car is 2002 model and the year is 1995 but I don't want her to have a box figured car). I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"You better get to school. You don't want to be late on the first day." I nodded. I put Anthony in his chair and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy is going to see you later." Then I ran out of the room and ran to the car. I drove of out of the drive and started working my way to the school. I parked my car in the front. Some students were already there. Their mouths opened when they seen my car. I locked the doors and started toward the office. Today was going to be a entertaining day.

**AN: REVIEW! Three reviews equal one chapter!**


	2. Reunion of two lost souls

**AN: I actually wrote a few different versions of this chapter. But in the end I chose this one. Also if you must know, I use online translators so the wording may not make sense.**

I entered the school, everyone that was in there just looked at me. _Haven't seen a french beauty? _I chuckled. I put on my shades that I was wearing and walked down the hall. I followed the sign that said "OFFICE". I finally came to double door where there was a sign at the top that said "OFFICE" in red letters.

I pushed opened the door. There was a large lady with red hair and glasses. I looked at the name tag on her desk. "Mrs. Cope". I walked up to her.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan." I smiled at her with the perfect amount of charm. The smile that got me anything that I wanted but I hardly ever used it. She looked at me then flushed. _I really don't want to know what is going through her mind. _I took off my shades.

"Oh! Um. You are the new student from France." I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." She grabbed a few sheets of parchment from the cluttered desk.

"Here you go. This is the map of the school." She pointed to one parchment. "This is a slip that you need your teachers to sign." I nodded. "This is your schedule." She handed me another sheet of parchment.

"Thank you." Then I walked out of the office. I put my shades back on. I looked at the map once then started walking to my english class. Once I found the class, I walked in. Half of the students were already there. I gave the teacher the slip. She looked at me then the slip. She signed it.

"Stay right here. I want you to make a introduction." I nodded. One the bell rung everyone was in there seats. "Good morning students. As you know today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

"Um, hello my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I am 17 years old (She has to pretend that she is 17 but in reality she is 18). I am moving here from France. I love dancing. I guess that is about it." Everyone raise hands. "Yes?" I asked the girl right in front of me.

"Are you like really from France?" She asked in a nasal voice.

"Oui, j'ai vécu toute ma vie en France et savoir la langue. (Yes, I have lived in France my entire life and know the language.)" I told her in french. Everyone gasped. I smirked. She glared at me. I chuckled.

The day crawled slowly. I met a non-stop talking girl named Jessica. She had invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I could have cared less but it was best if I went with the crowd and stick out like a sore thumb. That would make the death eaters find us easier. I agreed to sit with her and her friends.

Now it was time for lunch. I was slowly in the cafeteria, not caring about anything. I grabbed and paid for a tray of food. Then I sat down with Jessica and her friends.

"Everyone this is Bella. She is new here. Bella this Mike," She pointed to a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was looking at me very lustily. "This is Angela," She pointed to a tall, skinny girl with glasses. "That is Lauren," she pointed to the blonde that I "burned" this morning in english. "That is Tyler, Ben and Eric." She pointed to three boys. I put on a fake smile. I haven't really smiled for awhile since Cedric died. The only time I ever really smiled is with Anthony but techinally that was Cedric because it was a part of him.

"Bella?" I looked at Jessica.

"What?"

"You looked dazed."

"Oh, I was thinking."

"Oh!" She commented. I looked at my lunch, the food at Hogwarts and at Beauxbatons looked much more ... delicious. This looked plain out disgusting. I sneered at the food. "What is wrong with the food?"

"It looks very disgusting." I told her.

"What? It looks fine to me."

"Go to a French school and the food is much better." _Especially a magically school._ I added mentally.

"It must be." I chuckled. Then looked around for a trash bin. Then I saw them.

There was five kids sitting at one table. They were oddly pale. There eyes were gold like Carlisle's- I felt my eyes widen.

"Vampires." I whispered lowly so no one could hear. They all turned their heads to look at me. One head turned to look last. It couldn't be. Cedric.

**CPOV**

Today there was a new student arriving. I didn't care. Once we drove up to the parking everyone was gawking over the new student. The new student came from France.

"Come on Edward." I growled lowly at my new name. Since I am still considered a newborn, and barely _died _I had to change my name. I mean Cedric is not a very common name but it would cause suspension in the magical world if a Cedric died and another vampire Cedric showed up. So we changed my name to Edward. It did have a part of my name in it. Bella used to call me Ced. Take off the C then you get Ed. Add to the Ed then you get Edward.

I walked to my first class. I didn't even have to pay attention because I could read the teacher's mind to know the answer. Also with my photographic memory I had to only look at things once and I would remember it.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I walked in with my family. Everyone of course turns to stare. _Bella would have loved this._ I chuckled. I sat down at our table. The others were getting their lunch. The others sat down and started poking at their food. Then the doors opened. A smell hit me. The smell was delicious but not to the point where I wanted to kill it. It just smelt good. It was like perfume, most people like the smell of perfume but going looking for the smell of oranges to eat. It was like that. It was like a perfume. I took a deep breath.

"Do you smell that?" I asked them. They nodded. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I never smelt anything like it. But there is a new student, so it must be the new student," Rosalie connected the dots.

I looked through the cafeteria. Everyone was the sam- Then I saw her. Her back was to me. I could recognize her anywhere, even from behind when sitting down. Bella. I gasped. It can't be. She was chuckling. I turned to listen to the thoughts around the room. I couldn't read hers.

_Bella better not think about stealing Mike! He is mine!_

_She is fine!_

_She kind of looks like something died. _This was Angela's thought.

It was Bella. She looked around the room. Then she saw us. I had my head turned.

"Vampires." She whispered.

_How did you know?_

_What?_

Everyone thoughts rambled. I turned to look a her. She looked even more beautiful then I remembered.

"Bella." I whispered. She turned around.

"Um, I forgot to get my slip signed. I'll meet you up in Biology." She told her friends. Then she got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"That is Bella?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "Then what the hell are you sitting here for!" She snarled at me. I got up to my feet and ran out of the cafeteria. I sniffed the air for her scent. I followed it till I came to the edge of the forest. There she was standing in her glory.

Her doe eyes were large. Her lips were still rose red. She was even more beautiful. "Bella," I walked up to her. I cupped her face in my hands.

"Cedric," She whispered. I pulled her in to hug her. Her touch immediately healed the hole that was in my chest. Everything was missing was now in place. She nuzzled her face into my neck. I felt her tears. "I thought that I would never see you again." She sobbed. I pulled away to look at her face. She tears running down her face. I pulled her chin up and lowered my ice cold lips to hers.

She put her hands into my hair. My hands found themselves at her waist. Somehow in our makeout session, I had her pinned to a tree with her legs wrapped around my waist and we were grinding each other. Then the lunch bell rang meaning that lunch was over and it was time to get to class. I pulled away but just leaned my forehead against hers. "Lets get out of here." I told her. She nodded. "Do you have a car?"

"Yeah. We'll take mine." She told me. I grabbed her hand and walked to the car lot. "What about your sibling's?"

"They have the spare key." I told her. Then I seen car keys flying at me. I caught them easily, the only thing that I had to worry about was crushing it.

"You're driving." I looked at her car. My mouth dropped. During these few months, I have learned a lot about cars. So far by the looks of it, I was going to love her car. I opened the passenger side door for her. Then I got to the driver seat. I started the engine. It purred. Then I backed up.

"Where do you live at?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Chief _Swan's _house." I looked at her, then I got it. _Swan's_. "You didn't tell me that you had a uncle here." She shrugged but chuckled.

"Sometimes things go without telling." She told me.

"You and your metaphors." I mumbled. She laughed.

"It isn't a metaphor, Ced." She told me. I pulled into her driveway.

"You can live with me." I told her. She shook her head.

"No. There were charms placed on this house so it can protect Anthony and I." I looked at her. Anthony. That was his name. We both agreed that we would name him by my middle name.

"How does he look?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"I am going to have to go pick him up in La Push." I looked at her.

"La Push?" I asked. She nodded.

"Why is there something wrong with the place beside shapeshifters?" She asked.

"You know then."

"Know what?"

"That they are shapeshifters." She nodded.

"We didn't know that Carlisle moved you here. We would have stuck Anthony with you. But we had no idea so we found out there was shapeshifters, Charles is friends with the wolves so they are watching him right now." She told me. I nodded. She walked to the front door and opened it. She walked inside. I walked in after her.

She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. I sat down.

"So how have you been?" I started. She raised an eyebrow. I chuckled.

"Well, other than that I was heartbroken the entire time and only performed because of Anthony, I was alright." She laughed. "What about you?"

"I was the same. The only time that I moved was when I had to go to school and hunt other than that I didn't do much. I was heartbroken too." I hugged her. "I am just happy that I got you back." She snuggled into me. "Why did you come to Forks?" I asked.

"Our world is no longer safe. The Ministry thinks that the children aren't safe so they are sending them into hiding. They are sending newborns to seventh years into hiding. Voldemort is back. So I was sent here with Anthony." She told me. I nodded.

"What are you doing now?" I asked her.

"I am training to become a Auror." I looked at her.

"An Auror?"

"You know, dark wizard catcher." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Isn't that considered dangerous?" I asked her.

"Of course! Remember that time I told you that I like to stay in the fight. Well, I am doing what I have been wanting to do." She told me. I chuckled. I grabbed her and laid her ontop of me. She rested her head on my chest. We simply laid like that till it was 3:30. She got up.

"I have to go pick up Anthony. Stay right here." She ran out. Then she popped back in. "Don't move." Then she was out again. I turned into a statue.

**BPOV**

Cedric and I talked for the entire time. He was still the same, just colder and harder. Also that now he is immortal while I am mortal and soon will die. I was going to pick up Anthony. I was in my car driving. Charles told me that he would be at the Alpha's house. The Alpha was known as Sam. I followed the directions that Charle's has given me. Then I drove up to a person house which had a group of boys standing on the porch. I stepped out of my car. 3/4 of the men there gasped, the others must of have a mate or something. The largest male stepped forward.

"You must be Sam?" I held out my hand.

"You must be Bella?" I nodded and we shook hands.

"I am here to pick up my son." I told him. They nodded.

"Emily! Bring the boy, his mother is here." He called into the house. Then a beautiful woman stepped out carrying my son. I looked closely at her face, she had three long scars that slashed across her face. She handed Anthony to me. I sighed in relief now that he was back into my arms. I looked at the woman.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I can fix your scar if you like." I told her. Everyone looked shock.

"You would do that?"

"Well, you are watching over my son while I am away. From the family I come from I was taught to always return the favor." I told her. "So is that a yes?" I asked her. She looked at Sam. Sam looked at me.

"How will you fix it?" I brought out my wand.

"Magic of course. Don't worry, I graduated and I am no minor." I told her. "Also if I mess it up, there is a reverse spell." I reassured him. He nodded.

"It is your choice, Em." She nodded. I smiled. I handed Anthony to Sam. I held my wand to her scar.

"_Evanesco_" I whispered. Then the scars on her face disappeared. She felt her face, it was smooth. She turned to look at Sam. His eyes were wide. "My job here is done. Thank you for watching him. Charles will be dropping him off again tomorrow," I told them while grabbing Anthony.

"Thank you," Sam and Emily said. I smiled.

"I am just repaying my debth to you." I smiled then put Anthony in his car seat and drove out. I had a smile on my face.

It was time for Anthony to meet his father.

**AN: Push the button and REVIEW! **


	3. A Day in Paradise then Back to Hell

**AN: As promised. 6 more reviews for the next chapter.**

**HPOV**

Everyone wasn't safe anymore Dumbledore and the Ministry decided that it wasn't safe anymore for the children to go to school.

Hermione went back to live with her parents as did Ron. I am staying with Sirius at the Order Headquarters.

I looked at Sirius who was talking to Dumbledore. They looked very tense.

"Albus, you know that they would never agree to that especially Bella." Sirius told him.

"I know but it is needed."

"Bella would rather die than leave Anthony without protection."

"That is why I sent her where Cedric and his coven are placed at. It is also about time that Cedric met his son. Vampires are not affected by our powers. It takes another vampire to harm them. So they are practically invicable. So Anthony is most protected there."

"Does Bella know this?"

"No , she does not. We all thought it would be best if she didn't know."

"Why?" Sirius asked him.

"We just thought that it would be best. If she knew and ther were travelling and they were being attacked then the deatheaters would know." Sirius looked at me.

"Harry, how long have you been standing there?" I looked at him with betrayal shining in my eyes.

"Long enought. What is special about this place that you sent Bella to?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Forsk is a small town in America which is constantly covered with rain. Also Forks has a cave that holds magic in the stone."

"How do you get to the cave?"

"The cave is underwater. It has a natural shield around it. No deatheater can apparate to get in. They have to dive into the ocean to get to the cave."

"Then how do we get in there?" I asked him.

"We have to dive into the ocean to get to the cave but children and women are going to be going into this cave." I nodded.

"So Cedric is finally meeting his son?"

"Yes son. I bet that they are probably jumping for joy right now." Sirius commented.

* * *

_DREAM_

_I was standing in a room. I had seen this room before. Everything in the room was ancient. So was the man that was sitting on a chair._

_"I have told you the secret to reverse. Now it is time to use it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Something is going to happen that will need to be reversed."_

_"What will it be?"_

_"It will be discovered in time." Then the man vanished then the room did._

I woke up the next morning laying on someone's bed. Slowly my surroundings started to come to me. I opened my eyes. I was in a room that had a golden carpet. I looked at the walls which held a large amount of music. The sun was shining through the glass walls. I got up and seen that I was laying on a couch with a blanket covering me. In the corner there was a han-made crib. There resting inside was Anthony. I yawned and got up. Right then Cedric came walking in carrying a tray of food. I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't we have school?"

"Yes but it is sunny so we won't." He walked into the sunlight.

He was marvelous. His skin sparkled like diamonds in the sun.

"Oh, that is why." I chuckled. I got up and walked to the crib. There sleeping inside was Anthony. "I don't remember coming into here."

"You fell asleep last night with Anthony downstairs so Rosalie took Anthony and I carried you to bed. This my room just in case you were wondering." I nodded.

"I had another dream." I told him straight out.

"What? What happened?" he asked me.

"It was in the same place as before. The old man was there also. He told me that what he has taught me before will now be used. He didn't say what that is all he said. He said that something soon will need to be reversed." Cedric put his arms around me. "I'm scared, Ced."

"About what?"

"I barely got you back. I don't want to lose you again. I don't think that I can endure that pain again." I told him.

"I will never go." He kissed my forehead. "I will always protect you no matter what." I smiled a bit at him.

"Why does everyone call you Edward?"

"That is basically my codename."

"A what?"

"At school I am called Edward. Can you guess where that name came from?" He asked. He knew that I love puzzles.

"Hm. Well obviously your name is Cedric. Knowing you, you would have probably used something that I called you. Ced. Hm. Take off the C then you have Ed. Emmett calls you 'Eddie'. So a formally wizardy name would be Edward." I told him. His mouth dropped open. I used my forefinger and pushed it back up. "I know you Ced."

Emmett and the others came into the room. "Damn she is good." Emmett commented. I laughed.

"No, I just know him. When he was human, I knew about everything." I laughed as Cedric nodded.

"Yup, she basically read me like a book." He looked at me. "How is everyone?"

"Meaning your friends?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, your fellow classmates are training to become something. Caleb is also training to become a Auror. He is one of my classmates in Auror training. Other than that I really don't know what everyone else is doing."

"What about Fleur and Selphnia?"

"Selphnia is well ...working at the ministry. Fleur is engaged to Bill Weasley and yes that is Ron's older brother. I teased her about dating older men." I told him. He chuckled. Then I remembered that we had company. They were just looking at us. "Hi!" I waved my hand. Rosalie chuckled. I knew what she wanted. "He is still asleep. He sleeps half of the day. But I need to get him up and feed him so do you mind leaving." I asked them politely. They all nodded and walked out. I walked over to the crib. I picked up Anthony. He woke up.

"I'm hungry mama." I smiled and lifted him to my chest and pulled down my shirt. He started to drink my milk. Cedric was just looking at us. "What?" I asked. Then Anthony fell asleep. I pulled my shirt back up.

"I just can't believe that I missed one year of his life."

"Ced-" Alice came walking in.

"Bella, there is a man with a white beard, a man with black hair and eyes, and a boy with glasses coming. They are coming here for you."

"That is Dumbledore, Sirius, and Harry. What did you see?" I asked her.

"I just seen them coming to Forks."

"When?"

"Today."

"What are they doing here?" I asked myself. "They will most likely go to Charles House to find me. Can Anthony stay here? I trust him better here than anywhere else." I told them.

"Yeah, I'll take him to the living room where all of us can watch him." I nodded.

"I better get going. Dumbledore sent me here. If he is here then something serious happened." I told Cedric. He nodded.

"Let me drive you there." He picked me up bridal style and ran down stairs at vampire speed. He put me into the car and started it. Then we were off.

With Cedric's driving it took less than five minutes to get back to the house. It still wasn't fast enough. All three of them were outside.

"Ah, Isabella. You get even more beautiful everytime we meet." Dumbledore hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Dumbledore. Harry. Sirius." I greeted them.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hello, Bella."

"Cedric you look very different." Dumbledore commented.

"Yeah."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. They all looked guilty. "What?"

"We need back in the war."

"What?"

"Voldemort is getting stronger by the seconds. We need everyone who is at the age and trained to be in the war. Everyone that is going to Auror training is being called back." Dumbledore explained. "Before you start about Anthony, he is protected."

"How?"

"Vampires. They are not affected by our magic so he is most safe with them." He told me.

"But what about the unforgivable curses?" I asked him. "All deatheaters use these curses but we will not test them on the Cullens." I told him before he recommended it.

"We could always catch a newborn that thrives in the city." Cedric recommended. We all looked at him. "I just have to clear it with Carlisle then it is a done deal." He explained.

"Well, go talk to him." Dumbledore said. Cedric nodded and took out his cellphone. He was talking to Carlisle. Then he came back. "He said go ahead but we will have to take Jasper and Emmett along just incase if there is more than one." We all nodded.

We were going to a city.

11 o'clock

After hours of looking in the city we finally found a vampire. We tied him down with chains. I stepped forward. I thought back to my training.

_"You have to me very angry to use the curses." _

I thought back to the moment that Cedric was killed. I felt my anger flare up. "CRUICO!" I yelled. Nothing happened to the vampire. "Nothing."

"Try the Imperius Curse."

"IMPERIO!" Nothing happened.

"The Killing Curse."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green bolt came out to him but nothing happened.

"Nothing." The vampire started to get restless and started to pull at the chains, almost breaking them.

"Let me try something." I told them. "Bombarda!" The vampire exploded. I started the pieces on fire. "Well, only one spell kills them." I told them "But I doubt that the deatheaters will use it. They will have to know the physical body of a vampire." I told them. They nodded.

"Bella, you still have to go." I sighed as Dumbledore said this.

"I know." I turned to Cedric. "I have to go, Ced. Please watch Anthony." I told him. He did nothing but nod. I started to walk away with the others when I felt him run after me. He kissed me with passion.

"Never say good-bye but-"

"See you later." I finished the sentence. I kissed him once more. "Tell Anthony that I love him." Then I walked away with Dumbledore and the others.

You only get one day of paradise but then you are pulled back into hell.


	4. FATHER

**AN: Well here is the next chapter. I have no idea how some people can write without music. I found out that I like listening to Trailerhead by Immediate for dynamic thinking (If there such a term). If you want to listen to some samples just go to youtube and type in immediate music then click on the videos that show up. I love the people who composed it! So listen to it! Anyway back to the chapter! This chapter is told in Cedric's POV.**

**CPOV**

It has been two months since I have seen Bella. Two months since Anthony last saw his mother. We have recieved letters from owls that Bella has sent to communicate with us. The last time I had heard from her is when she was saying that they were going to try to restart the school.

I looked at the letter that I held my hands. It was the last letter that she had sent to me.

_Dear Ced,_

_The war is waging here in the world. There are as much deatheaters as us. We are most evenly matched. All of the Aurors are here now fighting. Today we won our battle. There are many more battles to come. But so far, there has not been many battles._

_I am in Godric's Hollow with Harry and the others now at the moment. _

_In this letter you may have noticed that I put a reddish gold feather in here. This feather is a phoenix tail feather. This is very precious, and powerful. __This will help you when in need._

_We are thinking about restarting Hogwarts again. We believe that it would be safe enough for the students to return back to the school. Dumbledore is thinking about recommending it to the Ministry. If that happens the Aurors will be stationed at Hogwarts to guard the area. We don't want any deatheaters in the school, so Dumbledore said that if we were to start the school again then we will have to check every students arms for the mark. _

_If the students have the mark, they will not be allowed to get into the school. If they hid it then we will show it. _

_The mark that I have gotten, it faded away as Fleur and the others did. We have a theory that because it wasn't the dark lord who put the mark on us, it faded. Other than that we have no other theory. _

_I love you and Anthony. I'll be home soon._

_With Love,_

_Isabella Diggory_

This letter was written to me last week. She usually writes every three days.

"Ed! Can you stop worrying? I swear if I was human, I would be in a depression with everything that you are feeling now at the moment!" Jasper yelled at me.

I looked at him. "There is nothing that you have to worry about, Jasper. I am just worrying over Bella because she has not written anything to me during the last week. She usually writes everything three days or so."

"Ed, she might be caught up or-"

"She might be dead." I deadpanned.

"Well, it best not to think about that. Try to stay on the bright side."

"Right try to stay on the bright side when my son could be motherless for his entire life-"

"Well, just imagine how Bella was back then when you were gone. You guys haven't seen each other for a year and a half now you guys have now you are all worried-"

"Well, back then I didn't know that she was becoming a Auror and fighting against the dark side!" I yelled at him. "You don't how it feels to be in this situation because you always have Alice by your side. You never knew love before Alice so you don't know mourning. You know loneliness but you don't know mourning. I love Bella and Anthony more than anything in the entire world! I have a piece of her with Anthony but I need HER! When I was human she was the reason of living-"

"Now your son is also one of those reason, so you cannot go chaotic! You have a mission! That mission is to keep Anthony safe. When he is safe, he is loved and healthy. So far he gotten much of that! You need to smell the elk blood infront you. You everything that you ever need. You have a loving family! While she out there, you are here at the homebase! You need to take care what needs caring like your son! So far you have been shunning him." I was put to silence. "Man, you need to wake up." Jasper walked away.

"My name is Cedric." He turned around.

"What?"

"My name is Cedric. Not Edward. I am tired of that lie. Bella says it is best to not pretend. With that name I am living a lie and I do not want my son to know my codename I want him to know my real. My real name is Cedric Diggory." I told him. He smirked.

"Now that is more like it man." He slapped me on the shoulder.

I would no longer show the feelings that I was feeling. I would grow into the spot that I was given when I married Bella and when Anthony was born. I would fulifil the duties that I was given when I said 'I do'.

I remembered back to the time when Bella and I were kids.

_Flashback_

_Bella and I were 7 years old and swinging on the swings at my parents house._

_"Bella what is a father?" I asked._

_"Well, one of my cousins told me that a Father is a **F**riendly, **A**dorable, **T**rustworthy, **H**onest, **E**xcellent, **R**esponsible. She says that these traits should be in a father."_

_"Oh, that is ... yeah." We continued to swing._

_End of Flashback_

I would become that man.

I walked back into the room where Anthony was sleeping. I picked him up from the crib and held him. It was late. Anthony was snoring.

"I'm sorry for shunning you. From now on I will be the best father ever." I told him. He unconciusly grabbed my finger. I held him the rest of the night.

Finally when the sun started to rise I got up and put Anthony back into the crib. I ran down stairs to the kitchen to grab him some food. I read Rosalie's mind. She thought very highly of Bella. She thought that Bella was a very strong woman which she is. She suspected Bella to be married to someone else. But no, Bella did what Rosalie thought that no woman would do. Bella stayed strong, she didn't marry again and she stayed because of Anthony including that she was a fighter. Rosalie respected Bella. Also she loved Bella for letting her live a moment as a mother when she let her hold Anthony. I think that Rosalie likes Bella better than she likes me.

Rosalie was in the kitchen using that powder milk to make some milk for Anthony.

"Morning Rose."

"Morning Drama Queen." I rolled my eyes at her sacrasm.

"Anthony is going to need his daily dose of milk soon." She nodded and handed me the bottle of milk.

"He looks just like you."

"No doubt. He is my son after all." I turned to walk away.

"Doesn't Bella make you thirsty?" I turned to look at her slowly. "I mean she smells ...yeah." I nodded.

"Yes, she makes me thirsty. Very actually. I don't think about it though."

"Why not?"

"When I smell her and start getting thirsty I ask myself some questions and telling myself some things."

"Like what?"

"I think things like this is the reason of my living do I want to kill her? What will do after it? What will happen to Anthony? What will I do with myself if I have her blood on my hands? I want her life more than I want her blood. I think things like that." I told her. She nodded then a cry broke through the air.

"Well, seems like he is hungry." I nodded and ran upstairs. I opened the door and walked over to the crib. He was standing on his two legs.

"Hungry!" I chuckled and handed him the bottle. He drank it like he was hydrated. I chuckled again as he went back to sleep.

"I swear this child does nothing but sleeps, eats, and poops." I laugh.

"Just like you did when you were younger." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to find my mom, dad and my in-laws. My mother came running over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back gently.

"My Ceddie," My mom sobbed. If I were human, I would be sobbing also. My father came over to us and hugged us. My in-laws stood by the doorway. "Renee, Charlie get over here!" My mom yelled at them. They made there way and hugged me. Anthony by now was standing in his crib and calling them all over. "Oh, Anthony!" My mother swooped him out of the crib. "How is my favorite grandson doing?" Anthony smiled and laughed. Renee snatched him next.

"Oh, look! You are nice and healthy Anthony!" Both the women squeal over him causing the rest of the men back away because of their squealing feast. Anthony kind of looked scared.

"Ok, ladies! Back off the kid." I laughed as Charlie said that. Charlie lifted him up. "Hey, kid. How much do you bet by when you are a teenager you are going to be chased down the street by fangirls. He is a looker. He gets it from my side of the family."

"Oh, your side! No our side!" My dad argued. Next thing you know there wands out.

"STOP!" I yelled. They all looked at me surprised. "They don't get it from you. Anthony gets it from Bella and I's looks. So stop arguing. Now that is settled, lets talk like adults." I never thought that I would ever say that to my family, not once. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We were sent here by Bella. Where we all were residing then a battle broke out. She told us to come here."

"When was this?"

"Two days ago."

"So Bella was alright?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Yes, sir. She was one of the people that were fighting. Though they did win the battle so we all got out safely." My father told me.

"I haven't heard from her for a week. Usually she writes letters-"

"Oh, that reminds me." Renee dug through her bag and pulled out a envelope. "Bella told me to give this to you. The deatheaters are getting so far that they are actually starting to intercept owls and reading the letters. So it is not safe for her to owl you now. She wrote this letter." She handed me the envelope. "If you don't mind, we will actually like to take our grandson outside."

"Um, I don't think that is a good idea-"

"Cedric, you have four other people which two of them happen to be ex-aurors with two women who happened to be talented in the area. It is a death wish for someone to attack us." I thought about it for a moment and nodded. They all walked outside with Anthony.

I opened the envelope. There inside was a letter. I unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Cedric, _

_I bet that you are going chaotic wondering why I have not owled you. _

_The deatheaters are started to intercept owls, so I can risk sending you another owl. Luckily I found my parents and yours together. I have sent them with you because they are most protected there._

_We have been battling everyday. Most of us are starting to get tired out. _

_It is official, the Ministry thought that it would be a good idea to start Hogwarts again. They said I quote that it would be best for us to continue. So we are starting to check the kids. But first we are all notifying the parents about the decision but we are not spreading the word about us checking for the dark mark. _

_Anyway, I miss you too. I hope that I will be sent back home soon. But I most likely end up staying out here for a while._

_I am thinking about telling Dumbledore and the book that you and I read in the library. Remember that book that you asked me to translate? That book. I am thinking about it but not too sure about what I am going to be doing about it. _

_I love you and Anthony. You are the reasons for my being._

_With Love, _

_Bella Diggory_

Once I got done finishing the letter I held the letter to my chest. I thought to myself. _Bella please be safe._

**AN: REVIEW! I will not update until I recieve 6 reviews. **


	5. Return Home

**AN: I know it has took me awhile to update this story. Here is the next chapter. I refuse to update till I have at least 4 reviews.**

**Chapter Note: In this story, Bellatrix cares about her husband.**

**BPOV**

I grunted as I dogded a curse. We were fighting as usual.

"Bella, are you alright?" Tonks asked me once we got behind a thrown down table. I nodded.

"I've been better but I am good." She chuckled.

"Like we all had-" She was cut off by Bellatrix cackles. I rolled my eyes at the crazy woman who had a insane laughter.

"Ah, isn't it Belly boo?" She pouted.

"Hello Bellatrix." She sneered then started throwing curses at me.

"That isn't very nice Bellatrix." She growled at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you? A bitch?" I laughed. She started throwing more curses at me. I managed to dodge them.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. Her wand flew out of her hand. She looked surprised. "What surprised?" I asked her. Never did she manage casting nonverbal magic. So she was helpless without her wand. The other aurors kept the other deatheater distracted as I put Bellatrix into a sleeping trait. Once she was asleep. I grabbed her and started to appariate.

I moved the sleeping Bellatrix to a chair. Dumbledore and the others that were at the safe house came down the stairs.

They all looked surprised that I got Bellatrix. I tied Bellatrix with the rope that had a charm on it to make it unbreakable. She started to come back. She shook her head as if she thought that what she experienced was a dream. All of us had our wands out and pointed at her. Since I had won her wand, I could use it but I was using mine just in case.

She looked at us with a unbelievable look in her eyes. Then she started to scream.

"Langlock!" I yelled. She stopped screaming. She tried to move her tongue and found out that she could not. I wish that we had a camera to remember the look that Bellatrix had when she was caught. I chuckled at the thought.

"Great job, Bella!" Dumbledore praised me. "Though you know that we are going to have her speak." I smiled and nodded. I said the spell to reverse the langlock curse. She growled at me. Only if you mastered non-verbal magin.

"Where is the hiding place of the dark lord?" Dumbledore asked her. She snarled at him.

"I will never tell anything to anyone about the Dark Lord!" She cackled. She continued to cackle. I finally had enough of it to where I got up from my chair and slapped her. She looked at me stunned as everyone else did.

No one was expecting me at least to be the one doing the slapping, usually it was Tonks. Sirius looked at Bellatrix then back at me and started to laugh as everyone else did. Bellatrix glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You'll pay for that."

"As you and your lord will pay for killing my husband." I told her. Well, technically he was dead but not really. She looked at me and smirked.

"Oh, Belly boo husband got killed." She put on a baby pout.

"As yours will." Her eyes widen. "Aww. Litttle Bellatrix think that we won't hurt her poor little husband." I taunted her. She growled.

"Don't you dare touch a single hair on my husband-"

"Well, your master killed mine. It is called getting even." I told her. She growled at tried to get out of the ropes. I backed away from her and walked to the back room.

I felt another person follow me. I turned around. It was Sirius. I leaned against the kitchen table.

"Bella-" He started.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that why you wanted to become an auror?" He asked me.

"No," I told him. I turned to look at the cupboards. "I always wanted to become an auror since I was little. Cedric's death was just another reason why to become a auror." I told him. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

"We have been thinking about sending some Aurors home. We think that you have done what you can and we think that you need to go home back to your son and husband. I would think that they would be missing you." I smiled at the thought of coming back home.

"I will leave immediately. Though I will use the Floo Network because who knows. They might have a trap for us in the air." He nodded. I ran up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and immediately started to pack. I put everything that I owned into the bag. Soon enough I was ready to leave. I ran down the stairs to see everyone smiling at me. Tonks held the Floo Powder.

"See you guys later." I told them all.

"See you." I grabbed the powder and went into the chimney.

"Cullen Household!" I threw down the powder.

I fell down to the ground, coughing. I got up. My entrance called everyone to the room. Esme and Carlisle were here first.

"Bella!" Esme yelled at hugged me. Carlisle patted me on the back.

Everyone was smiling at me. I ran up the stairs. I opened the door to Cedric's room. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. In the crib sleeping was Anthony. I smiled at my men. I walked over to Cedric silently. I started to kiss his face. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Please don't tell me that I am dreaming." I giggled.

"You can't dream silly." I teased him and kissed him on the lips. He held me.

"I thought that I lost you." He whispered into my hair.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You didn't write back." I looked into his gold eyes.

"I couldn't. The deatheaters were getting to the point where they were incepting owls. I couldn't risk sending you a letter-" Alice came waltzing in. Cedric raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked Alice.

She grabbed Anthony out of his crib. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to get little Anthony out before you both started to try and make another kid." I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks. "Ta ta!" She closed the door behind her.

"That was... embarassing." I told Cedric. He slowly nodded. He had a glint in his eyes that I knew very well. Lust.

One second I was laying on Cedric, next thing you know. We are in the missionary position. I moaned as Cedric started to rub himself against me. At one point in my life I actually thought that I would never be with another man. I ran my fingers through his hair. Cedric purred.

Cedric looked at my clothing. He ripped the shirt that I was wearing down the middle, exposing my breast to him. He looked lustly at my chest. He ran his fingers over my chest then he came the middle part of my bra and ripped it. I sat up and took off my shirt and bra as if it were a jacket. I threw it to the corner.

Cedric ripped off his shirt and it to the pile of clothing that was in the corner. He crawled back over me. He unbuttoned my pant and pulled my underwear with it down and threw it. He undid his pants and soon we were both undressed.

I slowly latched my legs on his hips. I felt him between my lips. I kissed him as he started to fill me.

It has been awhile since I have ever had sex so I was a bit more tighter than usually. Cedric moaned as he filled me.

"Fuck.." He moaned. "I... don't... remember... you.. being this... tight." I moaned. "Babe, I'm all the way in." I gasped.

"Give a minute." After a minute I moved my hips to tell him that I was okay. That was when he started to move.

I felt him move inside of me. I moaned and kissed his lips again. I felt the knot in my stomach getting tighter. Suddenly Cedric flipped over to where I was on the top. I didn't have to wait for him to tell me what he wanted and knew.

I leaned back and started to lift my hips. I started to go faster and harder till you basically heard a _SLAP_ every second. Cedric grabbed my hips and made me go at a faster pace. I moaned.

"Ced.." I whispered as I got closer to my climax.

Cedric suddenly lifted his hips and drop mines at the same time. I cried out as I climaxed with Cedric right behind me. I felt him shot his load inside of me. I sank into the bed, breathing heavily. Cedric, who was also breathing heavily laid right beside me keeping his arm around me. I turned to look into his eyes. I pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered into my ear and kissed my lips.

"I love you, Ced and I always will." I kissed him again. He pulled my against him.

* * *

Cedric was laughing as I told him about the story about how I got Bellatrix.

"So are you here to stay for good?" He asked me. I was covered in one of his t-shirt since he torn my shirt.

"I don't know. I am still on callback. If they need my help, they will call me." I told him. He sighed and pushed his face into my neck. I laughed as he blew on my neck.

"Was there ever anyone else?" He asked. I looked at him.

"What?"

"After I 'died', was there anyone?" I looked at him. I grabbed his face between my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Never." I kissed him with all the passion that I had.

"Good." I giggled.

"Aww. You're so cute when jealous." He smiled at me.

"Time to sleep love." He pulled the blanket over me.

"Night."

"Night."

**AN: Four reviews will get you the next chapter!**


	6. Memories

**AN: YUPPY! Another chapter! Please review! 6 reviews will get you the next chapter!**

I felt the light come through the blinds, effectively waking me up. I opened my eyes to the bright room. I looked at the clock that was beside the bed. It read _8:54 AM_. I looked at my surroundings.

I was in Cedric's Room. I looked down at the sheet that covered me. The bottom of the sheet was tangled at the bottom, effectively showing my legs but stopping before it showed anything else.

The door then opened. I sat up and looked at the person coming in. It was Cedric. He was carrying a tray of food for me.

I smiled at him. He smiled at me. He placed the tray on the bed.

"Pour ma adorables, drôle, sexy épouse. (For my adorable, funny, sexy wife.)" He told me in french. I laughed.

"Merci mon mari de taquinerie. (Thank you my husband for teasing.)" I laughed. He bent over to kiss me.

"Morning." He told before I kissed him again. I broke away.

"Morning." I looked at the crib, "Where is Anthony?"

"Alice and Rosalie took him shopping." I giggled.

"Poor Anthony." I told him. Cedric pushed the tray of food to me.

"Eat. You are going to need your after last night." Cedric wiggled his eyebrow. I slapped his arm.

"You insatiable man!" I told him. He laughed.

"I'm addicted to you." I kissed him before bringing the tray toward me.

"Of course you are." I told him before taking a bite of a pancake.

After I eaten my breakfast in bed, I jumped into the shower. I got out of the shower and then walked to Cedric's room. I looked inside my bag that had all my clothing, it was gone. Knowing Cedric, he most likely took out and hung it up. I walked over to his closet. I opened the double doors. There was all my clothing, hanging up on the hangers.

I looked at all my clothing. Finally I came to my green dress. I never got a chance to wear this dress. The dress was short sleeved and it went to the knees. It was green with beading that decorated the neckline of the dress. (On profile)

I walked downstairs. There at the bottom step was Cedric. When I reached the bottom step, Cedric pulled me into a hug. I smiled at him. He then lifted me bridal style and spun us in the living room. He kissed me once again. Then he whispered, "You have no idea how much I have been wanting to do that."

I kissed him again. "I think that I have a idea." I giggled. He put me down and went to a gramaphone and put a disc in. It was a song that we always used to listen to and dance to. I smiled at him. He cleared all the furniture out of the way. The music started playing.

Cedric beckoned forward with his fingers. I walked forward to him. He grabbed my hand and instantly spun me into a dance. He held one of my hands at arms length and I brought my arm to my head and shook my hips. Then I spun back into his arms, grabbing onto his shoulder with one hand and my other hand in his hand. We danced in a circle once then he spun my out again. He held me out with one hand and spun my away to where I was arm length away. Then I stepped back to him. He them used his left hand to spin me. We spun again. We spun away from each other, arms length. We slapped each other hand. Then we started to tapped our feet to the music. I stepped back up to Cedric. He put his arm around my waist and to hold my as he flipped me over his body. Then he swung me underneath his other arm that wasn't holding my waist. Then he swung me over his back. We seperated. Clapping and dancing in a circle. We grabbed one of the others hand and kicked our legs then switching hands and kicking again. We ran back to the other and then Cedric spun me with his arm. I bent down to the ground and Cedric moved to where he grabbed both of my hands and slid me underneath his legs. He lifted me back and spun me again. Then he grabbed my thighs and lifted me over his head. I landed perfectly on the ground. (Video on profile)

Once we finished, we heard clapping. We both looked at the unnoticed crowd. There at the edge of the living room was all of the Cullens and Anthony. Anthony was laughing and clapping. I smiled. Cedric and I shrugged then bowed.

"Nicely done." Carlisle commented.

"Dude, that was a nice dance. Where did you learn it?" Emmett asked Cedric and I.

"It is a dance that we learned for the Yule Ball." Cedric told Emmett.

"We haven't exactly heard you guys entire story." Rosalie said. I smiled.

"It is a pretty long story." I told them.

"Well, we basically have forever." I laughed and looked at Cedric.

"You want to start?" He nodded.

**(This part is basically Bella and Cedric's life before the Triwizard Tournament!)**

"Well, Bella's and my parents were friends. So we basically grew up with each other-" I jumped in.

"He used to be my playground protector." I told them. "No other kid at the playground would pick on me because they knew that Cedric would be the one to get my revenge." All of the women in the room "Aww". The men just chuckled. Cedric smiled.

"I am still your protector." He told me.

"Well, your not my playground protector, your my life protector." He smiled and hugged me to his chest.

"Anyway, I protected Bella my entire life. At the age of eleven, I went to Hogwarts while she went to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France while I was in Scotland. We kept in touch throughout the years through letters.

"We only seen each other during the summer when we were not at school."

"We tried to make the most out of the few months that we had together before we were seperated."

"At the age of 14, I finally had the guts to ask Bella out of a date." I laughed.

"Ahh, I still remember the day. You came running up to me with a red face that could have been mistaken for a tomato. You were very out of breath and kept on stuttering when you asking me. I couldn't understand you." Cedric laughed.

"I remember that. You told me to 'Spit it out'. Then I did. Luckily you said yes." I looked at him.

"How could I not?" I kissed his lips. Emmett cleared his throat. Rosalie did not hestiate to hit him behind the head. I chuckled and pull away from Cedric. "Anyway, Cedric and I date for three years before we were engaged."

"Personally, those years and were probably the best years that I had before Bella became my wife and when Anthony came to me." Cedric told them. "The year before I asked Bella to be my wife, on my sixteenth birthday we-" I grabbed a newspaper on the couch and hit Cedric behind the head. "I'm kidding." I glared at Cedric. Everyone chuckled, except for Emmett who look confused. Then Emmett seemed to get it.

"Oh! That is when you are Eddie-"

"It is Cedric." I told Emmett sternly. He chuckled.

"Fine then._ Cedric_ and you got busy." Emmett grinned. I giggled. Cedric just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Bella and I dated since we were 14 years old. When we were 17 years old, that is when I proposed to her. I proposed to her at the Quidditch World Cup-"

"What is Quidditch?" Jasper asked.

"The most popular sport in Bella's and I's world. There are seven players on each team riding around on broomsticks. There are four balls, the most important of which is the Golden Snitch. A team wins when they catch the Snitch." Cedric explained to them. They all still looked confused. "Maybe when everything is over then we can take you to see the Quidditch World Cup." I nodded in agreement.

"The World Cup is AWESOME!" I told them. They all smiled at me. Anthony started to clap and laugh. I smiled at him. I held out my arms for him. Rosalie put him down on the floor and he started to walk over to me. I lifted him off the floor and sat back down on the couch. Anthony curled in my arms.

"Bella said yes to me when I proposed." Cedric said very absent minded when he told them that. I handed Anthony to Cedric. Cedric smiled.

"After Cedric proposed, that night deatheaters attacked the Cup. Then we used the floo system to get back to my house. There we stayed till we had to go to school."

"When we got to school we found out about the Triwizard Tournament being held at the Hogwarts. I was very surprised when I seen Bella waltz her way in with the rest of the Beauxbatons." Cedric told them.

"My best friend Fleur Delacour was chosen champion for the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric was chosen champion for Hogwarts and Victor Krum was the chosen champion for Durmstrang Institute. Harry Potter was a unexpected champion because he underage to enter the tournament and there was to be only three champions not four." I told them. "They had to pass three task."

"The first task was to get passed a dragon and retrieve a golden egg that the dragon was given to protect. The golden egg held a clue to the second task." Cedric told them. "Everyone got pass the dragon. Now the second task." I laughed. "The second task was to swim in the Black Lake to find our treasure. My treasure was Bella."

"Then the third task was the maze." I told them.

"It that maze we had to find the cup that was at the center of the maze. During the third task, Krum was bewitched and he took out Fleur. I was battling him when Harry came and told me that he was bewitched. Then they is when we both saw the cup and started running after it. We both grabbed the cup and we were transported to-"

"Tom Riddle's Father grave." I told him.

"There I was almosted cruicoed to death. Harry got me out."

"When Cedric got back. He was almost dead, there was no chance that he live. With the schools, his parents and my permission, Carlisle turned him." I told them. "Before the third task, Cedric and I were married. Right before the third task, I found out that I was pregnant. Then seven months after the third task, I had Anthony."

"What was your favorite thing about that year?" Rosalie asked. Cedric and I looked at each other.

"The Yule Ball." We both answered. I looked at Cedric.

"I think that I still have our picture from the ball."

"You do?" I nodded. "Go get it." I ran upstairs and went to my photo album. I grabbed it and went downstairs. I sat back down on the couch and showed Cedric the picture. (Pic on polyvore, link on profile)

"Oh my GOD!" Alice screamed. "Where did you get that dress?" I smiled as I looked at the picture.

"My mother made me that dress. That is how most people in our world dress." I told them.

**AN: SIX REVIEWS WILL GET YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. The Unexpected

**AN: It has been AGES since I updated! I got out of my writer's block. So for the wait. Please review!**

**BPOV**

I swear, I need to tell Cedric that they invented a thing called contraceptives.

I again was throwing up my guts in a nearby bathroom in the Cullen's house. Cedric and his family was out hunting and our parents were sleeping in the guest rooms.

I leaned my head against the tiled wall. I put my hand to my stomach. _What would this child be? Would it be human or not? _I swallowed down my fears. I got off the floor and splashed cold water onto my face. I walked out of the bathroom and walked back to Cedric's room. I looked into the room to find Anthony stand up looking at me.

He held out his arms. "Momma." He spoke in his babyish tone. I smiled and crossed the floor and lifted him. He snuggled into my chest. I smiled at my son. I laid down on Cedric's bed. Soon I felt my eyelids droop.

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up at a sound of a alarm clock. I felt some weight shift on the bed. I turned to look at Cedric. He was smiling at me. I needed to tell him.

"Cedric-" I started then stopped.

"What?" He looked at me smiling.

"Um, morning." I lied.

"Mornin' beautiful. Did you have a good night rest?" I chuckled. I felt like saying _Oh, you have no idea._

"Fine," He looked at me.

"Bella..."

"Fine! I didn't feel well last night! There I said it! God forgive me for my sins!" I yelled. Cedric chuckled at me. I looked at the bed, I noticed that I had empty arms. I started to get worried.

"Anthony is in his crib sleeping." I smiled at him. I got off the bed and walked over to the crib. I lifted a sleeping Anthony out of the crib. I held him against my chest. Cedric smiled at me. I put Anthony back into the crib.

"Um, Cedric I need to tell you something." He looked at me worried. I took a deep breath. "Cedric, I'm pregnant." Then two legs went up into the air.

**CPOV**

Bella has been feeling sick lately. She was constantly vomiting. She said that she had the stomach flu.

Tonight my adopted family and I were going hunting. I was leaving my parents, in-laws, son and wife at home while I went to go hunting.

I was in our bedroom, Bella was dressing for bed. I watched her pull up her pajamas pants. She lifted the midnight blue silk spaghetti strap shirt over her head. She turned around to look at me. I looked at her.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing."

She walked over to me and leaned to whisper into my ear. "That tent in your pants tells otherwise." She smirked and walked away.

She jumped into the bed and covered herself in the blanket. I looked down at my little problem, then back at Bella. She was already asleep in the bed. This was becoming often. She would get me all worked up and then she would fall asleep. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

I walked over to Anthony's crib. He was standing up looking at me. I kissed his forehead also. "Take care of Mommy till I get back. Okay?" He smiled. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. He smiled at me and laughed.

I walked out of the bedroom, sparing one last look before I left at Bella and Anthony. Bella was still laying on her side in the middle of the bed while Anthony was still standing looking at me. I smiled at them and then I walked out. Downstairs everyone was waiting for me.

I came walking down. "Ed, you know that you have vampire speed right?" Emmett joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Emmett I know. I had to put my family to bed." I told him. He laughed.

"Thank god my entire family is vampy's or else I had to put them to bed. Sometime later in life you won't need to do that Ed." I chuckled, not humored. Emmett looked at me with his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Are you-"

"No." I told them. All of them looked at me.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I said no. I will not change them."

Rosalie gasped then she glared at me. "So what are you going to do? Let Bella and Anthony grow old as you stay immortal? What will happen when they die?" She yelled at me.

"Then I will not be far behind them." I told them truthfully.

"I have seen no a more selfish person in my entire life. Think about Bella. She loves you more than anything in the entire world. And you are willing to let her die." She laughed. "You have are so selfish." She walked out of the house. Alice, Jasper and Emmett followed her without a thought about it. Carlisle and Esme just shook their head at me and walked out of the house. I looked back at the stairs. There above the stairs in my room Bella and Anthony were sleeping.

I had to save them. I would not allow them to be damned as I am now. I would do everything in my power to stop it.

I walked outside and ran into the forest.

**LATER**

I came back home after finishing the hunt. Bella was still in bed but Anthony was sleeping in her arms. I lifted Anthony from her arms and put him back into the crib.

Bella still had her arms shaped the way as if she was still holding Anthony.

I smiled at her and laid on the bed next to her.

The alarm clock went off sometime later in the morning. I moved my arm to hit the alarm clock. Bella started to awaken. She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Cedric-" She started but stopped. She had a look on her face that concerned her.

"What?"

"Um, morning." Her ankle started to shaking.

"Mornin' beautiful. Did you have a good night rest?" She chuckled.

"Fine,"

"Bella..."

"Fine! I didn't feel well last night! There I said it! God forgive me for my sins!" I chuckled.

"Anthony is in his crib sleeping." She smiled and walked over to the crib.

"Um, Cedric I need to tell you something." She looked at me. I felt my eyebrow move. "Cedric, I'm pregnant."

**AN: What do you think? Please review!**


	8. SORRY!

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the wait. Unfortunately I carry bad news. I will not be updating anytime in the next three weeks.

My first excuse is school because it is starting to hit the climax again since my school uses the block schedule we will be having finals coming up. I need to focus on school.

The second excuse is that I fractured my finger in PE. So I am typing with one hand since I have the other hand in a cast. I find it very difficult to type with one hand, it should be completely healed in three weeks, hopefully.

After three weeks, I should be typing and updating again.

Sorry,

SMOKEY96


End file.
